My Little Pierre
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: A strange power connects two worlds together. One inhabitant of the first world finds himself in the second world. Only by making bonds with the second world's inhabitants will he receive the chance to go back from wince he came...


In the sky, Pierre was soaring through without a care in the world. He was to appear at the town for an event with Gan Fall and some of the Shandrians. However, from a distance, was a brightly glowing cloud. It enticed him enough to fly to it. It suddenly sucked him inside, a swirly rainbow, glittery and mystical. Pierre to his best avail attempted to overpower it but failed. It sucked him inside. When he came to, he was in a place, filled with color and overall cutesiness. Some figures circled him, out of curiosity. "What is that thing?" One voice said. "Where did it come from?" Another said. "I-is it okay?" A third said, with a stutter. The voices came from what appeared to be colorful ponies. Pierre looked at them for a quick second. "…So I have to do this." He said.

Realizing that he could talk, he stood up and stretched out his wings. "I guess I have to rape you all." He told them. The ponies backed away. "What?!" Yelled the pink one. "Well, I have to. It's a part of the story." "…Story?" The purple one asked. "I can't really explain it. It's just one of those things. So who's first?" The blue pony with the rainbow tail and mane pushed a yellow pony to Pierre. "She'll give you what you want!" She told him. "D-dash, no! I-I-I don't…" She stammered. "Flutter, take one for the team." Pierre transformed into the Pegasus. "Whoa, you're a Pegasus!" "Actually, I ate a Devil's fruit, the Horse-Horse fruit." "A Devil's fruit? What the heck is that?" The pink pony asked. "Wait, if it's a Devil's fruit, he may be affiliated with Queen Chrysalis!" The purple pony declared. "Who? No! I don't know who that is!" "I call shenanigans. Shenanigans!" "Uh…I'm out this bitch!" Pierre fled the area.

Later, he was at a forest. "This is gonna be harder than I thought." He said. "What can I do? What can I do…OH!" Pierre took out a pen and pad. "I'll have the timid-" He stopped. The shy pony followed him. "Um, are you really…an ally of Chrysalis?" She asked. "No. I don't know her." He replied honestly. "I come from a place called Skypeia." "Skypeia? It sounds beautiful." The shy pony smiled. "It is. Clear blue skies, fluffy clouds and nice people. "Oh, it sounds like a nice place. You don't seem like a bad pony-um, bird? Pegasus?" "Just call me Pierre." "I'm Fluttershy. It's nice to meet you." She suddenly frowned. "Do you have to…rape me?" "…It isn't rape if we do it with closure and compassion." Pierre said, looking honest and sincere. Fluttershy's eyes were captivated. "Well, o-okay. I'll do it…but I'm still a little nervous…"

Pierre transformed into the Pegasus. "I have to loosen you up a little." He said, looking at her rear. She backed away. "W-w-what are you-" "It's only to ensure you aren't hurt too much when I insert. You are fairly small." Fluttershy was shaking a little, but turned around. "O-okay. But be careful, please." Pierre put his tongue into Fluttershy, swishing her around. She screamed and clenched up from it. "Whoa. She's tight." Pierre thought. He got hard instantly. His schlong had polka-dots on it like the rest of his body. He pulled his tongue out, with a long string of Fluttershy attached to it. "Here it comes. Are you ready, Fluttershy?" "…I am. Please…go ahead." Fluttershy stood upward and bent over, ready to take the polka-dot pole. Pierre went for it, full force. There was a splitting piercing pain inside of Fluttershy. It made her wince, gag, weak and stumble over. She screamed loudly. So loud, it could be heard for miles. The other ponies could hear it. "Was that…"

Pierre was thrusting and thrusting hard. Fluttershy was hypnotized by the power of his dick, large and throbbing. Throbs became more imminent, until he finally came. A large stream of cum shot out of his dick and shot Fluttershy far away. "Holy shit, that was amazing." Pierre said, catching his breath. "I need another one to bang. That was too short. I'm still good for another go." Pierre flew back to the town he came in, looking for another victim of his harem. He found what appeared to be a zebra, collecting herbs. "Hey, striped horse!" He called out. "A horse I am not, strange Pegasus with spots." She said in a rhyme. "Whoa, an exotic mare! I'm really hard now!" The zebra took one look at the massive dick, flaring with rage and she instantly dropped everything and ran. "No, no, no! You're aren't getting away from me!" Pierre dashed at her with incredible speed. "Gotcha!" The zebra screamed. "No, please! Do not insert, for your massive member will surely hurt!" "Ooh, keep it up! I'm getting restless! In you go!" Pierre pierced the zebra's canal with even greater force. She was instantly captivated by it. "Whoo, she's even tighter and warmer!" He thought, drooling nonstop at the sensation." The zebra was drooling just as much. "What a feeling, one I've never felt! This is all making me melt!" She rhymed. "I got a rhyme: I mount you with joy, finesse and a hum. I'm about to fucking cum!" And he did just that. This time, there wasn't as much but enough to make the zebra fly a fair distance. "That was amazing." Pierre said, even more tired out. "Just one more… just one more mount…" He got up and flew away. "Wait, you with the spots, what is your name, the one that dropped it like it was hot?" "My name is Pierre, ally of Gan Fall. Rest assured, this was only a booty call." He responded with a rhyme and left to the west, where his last lay would surely be his best.

Pierre flew for an hour, leading him to a strange looking castle. "Oh shit, there's gotta be some good pussy in there." He said. He flew in by an open window. There, was an elegant looking unicorn. "Is someone there?" She asked with a soft voice. Pierre was stunned. "Oh my gentle God Eneru." He said, shocked. "Hello. Are you new here?" "I…I…" He stammered. "Damn, I can't do this. She looks so beautiful. And kind and gentle." He thought. "Am I really gonna defile a flower this lovely?" "Um, are you okay? You seem to be thinking about something. A massive grin came on his face. "My lady, I'm gonna rape you." The unicorn had an uneasy look. "Excuse me?" "I'm gonna ram this giant polka-dotted dick up your refined pussy. Now come here…" Pierre stumbled over. "Oh my! Are you okay?" The unicorn asked. "I've flown so much, I've been drained completely." "This is not good. Stay right there." The unicorn went and got some tea for Pierre. He went back to normal and took it. "You're a shapeshifter?" She asked. "No. I ate a Devil's fruit. It allows me to transform into a horse or a Pegasus." "Ah, I see." She looked around. "You explained earlier that you intended to rape me." "Um, yeah. I did say that…" "I won't tolerate such impure behavior." Her face changed. "However, I will make a proposition for you." Pierre's face shot up. "I have been around this land for over a thousand years. For this time I spent, I'll admit I haven't had enough time to enjoy my youth." She stood up. "I, Princess Celestia, allow you- um, your name?" "Pierre." "Yes. Pierre, I offer you my virginity.

"…Virginity? She's been alive for a millennia and she hasn't had sex? Whoa. This is the holy grail of pussy here. And she wants me to make her cum." Pierre transformed. "Don't fuck up, Pierre. Don't fuck up…" He went for her vagina with his tongue. "You'll have to relax completely." He told her. "Understood." Pierre slathered his tongue inside of her. "My, what an elegant taste. Sweet yet soft and pleasant. The smell is even relaxing. This is genuine." Pierre's tongue came out of Celestia, with her essence trailing on it. She herself couldn't even stay refined. "Here it comes!" Pierre's member throbbed and flared, ramming straight into the majestic unicorn. She screamed loudly, but muffled it halfway through. "This is what a dick feels like! Not at all like the various objects I'd use from time to time." She thought. "So big, so warm, so strong, I can't control myself!" She looked back at Pierre. "Th-thank you, for this, my fair Pegasus." She said, with a single tear shedding down her lovely face. "Booty calls are my specialty, Princess."

Afterwards, Pierre flew away, to the sky. Celestia looked at him as he ventured into the unknown. "The one and only being I connected with personally…" She thought. "As long as I can arise the sun, I shall do so in the hopes that you return with it, my darling Pierre." Pierre was in tears. "That wasn't even like the others. It was only meant to be a one-time thing." He thought. "So why am I still thinking of her like this?" Is this really what love is?" Tears and snot rolled down his beak. "And of course, I can't ever see her again. I don't belong here. I belong at Skypeia. Wherever it is…Wherever it is…Wherever it is…I, Pierre will find it. Pierre flew away into the clouds, looking for his homeland. He searched and searched, to no avail. He grew tired and faltered with his flying. As he looked into the sun, he heard a voice. "Pierre…Pierre…Pierre…"

"PIERRE!" A voice yelled. It was Aisa. "What happened to you? You fell down from the sky. Are you okay?" Pierre squaked, only to realize his speech was lost. He nodded. "Okay, then c'mon! We're gonna be late." Pierre looked at the sky. "Was it all a dream?" He thought. He transformed and took Aisa to the town square. On his back leg, was a symbol. It resembled two beings together, in unison. One a unicorn and the other, a Pegasus, with polka-dots.


End file.
